


Baked

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stress Baking, Stressed Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: I 100% would bet money on the fact that during the on-season Yuuri stress bakes.This is based on a piece of Fanart but I can’t find the original creator!EDIT: the Fanart is by @haedraulics on tumblr! I haven’t figured out how to put working links into this yet, so I’m sorry about that! Please check their art out seriously they’re amazing!





	Baked

“I’m home, my sweet.” Victor smiled as walked through the front door, clicking it shut. No answer. “Sweetling?” Victor called, but again, there was no answer.  
Makkachin’s paws came padding down the landing with a soft “pat, pat, pat,” and he came to a halt at Victor’s feet, whimpering slightly. Victor knelt down to give her a fuss, scratching just behind her ears. 

He slipped his shoes off and put them on the shoe rack before hanging his coat up. He knelt back down to Makkachin.  
“What’s wrong? Where’s our Yuuri?” Victor asked and Makkachin gave a soft tug on Victor’s sleeve with her teeth before padding off back to the kitchen. Quietly stepping in, Victor saw Yuuri, grumbling to himself, on the verge of tears as he kneaded what looked like a loaf of dough. Yuuri hadn’t seemed to notice his presence. Victor’s brow furrowed as realisation dawned upon him. How could he have missed the signs? The silence, the distance, the lack of smiled and laughs, yet the way Yuuri melted in his arms every night with a soft sigh, pulling him closer. 

Every season this happened, but this season was especially bad. With the Olympics coming up, with the entry of new skaters, coupled up with a leg injury that left Yuuri off the ice for three weeks had rendered Yuuri a ball of stress. Victor looked at Yuuri’s glasses, placed on the table delicately, covered in flour and drying dough. He picked them up. Pulling a small glasses cloth from his jacket pocket, Victor gently wiped the lenses, removing the flour, picking off the dried dough, making sure the lenses were spotless. 

Victor took the glasses to Yuuri, who was still rather brutally kneading dough, and he slipped the glasses onto Yuuri’s face. Yuuri immediately froze up, everything in his view suddenly much clearer, much brighter, but then he relaxed. 

“I’m home, my sweet.” Victor kissed the tip of Yuuri’s ear, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his nose at the junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. 

“You… you cleaned them?” Yuuri turned around in his arms, looking up at Victor with tear glazed eyes, big and wide, and absolutely adorable. 

“I sure did. Baking is always better when you can see.” Victor chuckled, kissing Yuuri’s flour covered nose. Yuuri frowned. 

“They’ll just get dirty again.” He mumbled, his forehead collapsing onto Victor’s shoulder. “What’s the point…” 

“I’ll just clean them again for you if they get dirty.” Yuuri lifted his head. “And I’ll clean them again, and again.” Yuuri felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Really?” 

“I’ll always clean them for you, my sweet.” Victor reassured, running his thumb over Yuuri’s soft, puffy cheeks. 

Yuuri burst into tears, his head collapsing on Victor’s shoulder once more. His chest heaved as he sobbed into Victor’s shoulder, gripping tightly onto his back, the dough remaining half kneaded. Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s midsection, hushing him quietly. 

“You’ll be great, Yuuri, you will.” Victor reassured with a kiss to his head. “You’re always so amazing. You’re beautiful, you’re delicate, you’re my champion.” Yuuri continued to cry into his shoulder, his glasses now streaky and tear stained. “Only my Yuuri is gold medal worthy. Only my Yuuri.” Victor smiled softly as he began to sway side to side slightly, his hands moving to Yuuri’s hips. “You can do it, my sweet. And even if you don’t win, that’s fine too. I’ll love you all the same. After the Olympics we’ll plan our wedding. A beautiful spring wedding.” Victor chuckled, before continuing. “We can pick a venue, design some invitation, something to just wind down after the season, how does that sound?” Yuuri nodded against his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri squeaked, vulnerable and fragile. 

“Everyone gets stressed at some point, my sweet. It’s nothing to be sorry about.” But Yuuri shook his head quickly. 

“I meant… I’m sorry for being… not myself.” Yuuri tried again, trying to express himself through words. 

Victor pulled back, taking both of Yuuri’s hands in his.  
“Repeat after me. I can do it.” 

Hesitantly, Yuuri repeated.  
“I… I can do it…” It came out as a soft mumble. 

“Louder.” 

“I c-can do it.” 

“Again.” 

“I can do it.” This time, Yuuri managed no stumbles. 

“Again.” 

“I can do it.” He said louder, with a smile on his face. 

“I know you can, my sweet.” Victor chuckled, kissing his nose. Carefully, Victor plucked the glasses from Yuuri’s face again, removing the stains of tears from the inside of the lenses, and the soft speckles of dust from his jacket before sliding the blue frames back up Yuuri’s nose to sit at the bridge. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Yuuri asked, smiling up at Victor with watery eyes again. 

“Probably a lot of really bad things.” Victor joked, gliding his fingers through Yuuri’s soft locks, sweeping them back to expose his forehead.


End file.
